


It's Okay Boy

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Breathing hurts, but almost saying goodbye hurts more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr, my collab with Selene Volturo. Originally posted Aug 19, 2016  
> (http://jokesterwrites.tumblr.com/post/150881560015/gordlock-fanart-its-okay-boy-his)

“It’s okay, boy…”

His partner’s voice was tired, fading away from his words, and even breathing seemed to pain him. The bullet wounds had stained his shirt a startling dark red that seemed to spread even with the makeshift bandage pressing against it to ebb the flow. As much as Jim knew Harvey was only trying to be reassuring, the thought of losing him was taking hold and Jim began to fray at the edges.  
Harvey’s hand fell limp and Jim searched his face as the muscles relaxed and the harsh rattling breath stilled.

“Bullock!?” Jim’s voice was rising, frantic and worried. His partner’s eyes had fluttered shut, and Jim frantically began looking around for the medic that was called.

“Harvey.. Please Harvey stay with me…” He was begging, begging for the life of his best friend. There was no sign that his pleading cries were heard. Jim felt alone, trying desperately to hold back from shaking Harvey, from demanding that he open his eyes, to say it was a joke. It was perhaps a childish thought, but Jim was willing to do anything just to see Harvey alive.

The rushed footfalls of the medic team arrived. They were at least efficient from the moment they stepped on scene. Latex gloves snapped to wrists, and hurried assessments of the situation were taking.  
Falling back as the paramedic crowded in and began tearing Harvey’s shirt open, Jim raised a hand to his mouth, holding back the gasping breaths and fighting his rising panic. He’d had blood on him before, but it never caused his hands to shake like this. But perhaps it was because he’d never had his partner’s blood on his hands before.

“No pulse. We need to jump start his heart.”

“Clear”

“Again.”

Jim had to turn away, holding his head in his hands and listening to the steady sound of the monitor. It was still flatlining, not detecting a hint of life and Jim was suppressing everything inside of him that wanted to scream, to rage, to curl up and die.

Beep.

That single sound had Jim turning, glancing over his shoulder, fearing it was just his imagination. He looked between Harvey’s prone body on the floor to the small portable monitor. Jim wasn’t a religious man, but right now he was praying for a miracle. 

Beep.  
Lines were appearing, showing a heart rate that gradually picked up. The quiet familiar groan of his friend had Jim scrabbling to his feet.

“Harvey?” Jim ran a hand through his hair, staring with hope as Harvey opened his eyes slowly. 

“Jim…” Harvey attempted a tired quirk of his lips, but it barely made it.

They were moving him to a stretcher, already preparing to wheel him to the ambulance. Jim followed alongside, his hand in Harvey’s own, unwilling to let him out of his sight until he knew for sure that his friend was going to be alright.


End file.
